


Of Insecurities and Ice Cream

by Raelilly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Will is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: When Will is stressed about school Nico can think of only one thing to soothe his nerves: Ice cream.(OK it's actually kinda sweet I promise.)





	Of Insecurities and Ice Cream

As usual, Nico di Angelo was running late. After a long day of working for his father, Nico found himself rushing from the subway to the apartment he and Will shared. He just hoped Will wouldn't be too angry with him for being late AGAIN. This was the third time in as many days, and Nico knew that if dinner had gotten cold Will would not be forgiving.   
Nico sighed as he hustled past the bodega on the corner of their block. Since Will was still in med school the two had worked out a schedule that met both of their needs fairly well. They were both out the door early, Nico to work and Will to class, Nico making them both a quick breakfast and packing lunches as well. Since Will was home earlier dinner was his responsibility, and Nico looked forward to coming home to a hot meal and time dedicated just to him and Will discussing their day. This week he had been swamped with work, and had gotten into the habit of staying a bit later to try to finish things up. Unfortunately so far this honestly hadn't gained him much headway, and had only succeeded in frustrating his boyfriend.   
As he reached the entry to his building Nico started to pull off his scarf and warm jacket. One look at the ancient elevator and he decided that the stairs were a better idea, the apartment was only on the third floor after all. A brief jog up the stairs and Nico paused at the door. Keys already out he took a moment to compose himself, hoping a deep breath and a run of his hand through his hair would hide how rushed he had been. Unconvinced of his success, he opened the door and braced for the worst.   
"I'm home!" Nico called into the suspiciously quiet apartment. Strange, Will usually had the radio on when he cooked. He checked his watch only to find that he was fifteen minutes late, most likely not late enough for Will to be too angry. Nico hung up his jacket and warily headed into the living room.   
The sight that met his eyes made Nico stop in his tracks. Will was on the couch, reading glasses askew, a thick book in his lap and his laptop open on the couch next to him. The coffee table was littered with more heavy course books, along with an assortment of notebooks filled with Wills crooked scrawl. Will had clearly been in the middle of studying when he had fallen asleep, his head reclined slightly with his lips parted, soft breaths sounding evenly. Nico smiled and loosened his tie as he made his way to his boyfriend's side. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that Nico hated to disturb him, but he knew if he let him sleep Will would be angry (and likely up most of the night). Carefully moving the laptop away Nico lowered himself into the seat next to Will, he slipped the heavy book onto the coffee table with the others.   
"Hey Sleepyhead, time to wake up," Nico shook Will's shoulder gently, amusement clear in his voice. Will pushed his reading glasses up to rub his eyes as he started to wake.   
"Nico? Wha? What time is it?" Eyes still heavy with sleep Will looked at Nico in confusion, then glanced at the clock on the wall before sitting up straight, all traces of sleep gone from his face.   
"Fuck! Is that really the time? Shit Nico I'm sorry, you must be hungry. I'm sorry, I have this test coming up and I was studying and I must have fallen asleep. I'll start dinner, I'm sorry it's going to be late, I'll try to make something fast. Just sit tight, and I'll..."  
Nico grabbed his hand as Will made to stand, pulling him back down onto the couch.   
"Will it's fine. Don't stress. So you fell asleep, I'm not even really hungry, it's not a big deal." Nico ran his hand through Will's blonde hair in an attempt to tame the sleep mussed curls. Will pushed his hand away.  
"It is a big deal," he answered sullenly, "this is the only thing you ask me to do for you and I managed to screw it up."   
When Will wouldn't meet his eyes Nico gently put his hand on Will's chin and turned his face. Will still wouldn't make eye contact, but at least Nico could see the blue eyes that he loved.   
"Come on," Nico said with a little half smile, "put on your shoes and get your coat. We're going out."  
Nico reached down and found Will's shoes, tossing them lightly into his lap, "hurry up Sunshine, before I change my mind."  
"Nico, we don't really..."  
"Don't," Nico interrupted him, "we agreed that while you are in school money is my problem. So we're not having this conversation. Now are you coming or am I going by myself?"  
Will sighed heavily before putting on his shoes and standing to get his coat.

Nico had a clear destination in mind as they left the apartment. He held Will's hand as they walked, although Will made no move to start any conversation. He kept his head down the entire way, his normal exuberance missing. Nico worried as they walked, but knew it would do no good to push Will just yet. They were much the same in that sometimes they needed some time to get their thoughts in order.   
"Here we are," Nico announced as they reached their destination. He opened the door and waved Will in.   
"Darnelli's?" Will asked in disbelief. "Ice cream? Nico we can't eat ice cream for dinner."  
"Says who?" Nico answered, gently guiding Will towards the counter, "we're adults now, we can eat whatever we want."   
"Welcome to Darnelli's, what can I get for you?"  
Nico grinned at the young woman behind the counter "The Gentleman will have a banana split with vanilla, and for me a hot fudge sundae with coffee ice cream. Oh, and extra cherries please."  
"Extra cherries?" Will questioned, brow furrowed.  
Nico shrugged "You're always telling me to eat more fruit, so there you go!"  
Will scoffed "Maraschino cherries aren't really fruit, the fruit part has been completely replaced by sugar, artificial colors and preservatives. Also I'm pretty sure they contain formaldehyde, that totally doesn't count!"  
"They were fruit at one time, so it counts." Nico grinned broadly as he paid for their sundae's and headed for a booth, ice cream in hand. "Grab spoons!"  
Nico slid into the booth and handed over Will's banana split. He continued to make small talk as they ate, Will's responses short and to the point, he was definitely not himself this evening. As they finished up Nico sighed heavily before voicing what had been on his mind all evening.  
"So, are you gonnna tell me what's up or do you want me to guess? Because you know I'm not good at the whole 'pretend nothing's wrong even though we both know that's a lie' thing."  
Will sighed heavily and looked down at his hands, "I have a test day after tomorrow, and I've been studying all week but for the first time I feel totally unprepared. I'm kind of freaking out, I'm sorry, I shouldn't let the stress get to me like this. I just.... I don't know."  
"Will, Caro, why didn't you tell me? Come on, I can quiz you, like we used to do when we were both in school. I think I can still read your handwriting, even though it is pretty horrible..."  
"No, thank you Nico but that's not really.... I mean..." Will met Nico's eyes finally, and Nico could clearly see the panic there, "what if I can't do it?"  
"Pass the test? Then you make it up on the next one Will. Do you not remember when I failed my Biology midterm? You helped me study and..."  
"No, Nico, what if I can't, what if I fail the class?"  
"Then you re-take it next semester Will."  
"And if I don't pass the second time?"  
Nico paused, taking a deep breath before he answered, "What are you talking about Will? You're an incredible student, and you will be an incredible Doctor, what are we really talking about here?"  
Will closed his eyes and ran both hands through his hair, the resulting chaos made Nico want to reach out and smooth it back to order. "I mean, what if I can't finish med school? What if I'm not really cut out to be a doctor? What if the stress is too much for me? What if I let you down, I know we're counting on the income to pay off my student loans and..."  
"Wait," Nico cut in sharply, "are we back to money again? Seriously Will stop."  
Nico stepped out of the booth and slid in next to Will instead. Will had gone back to inspecting his hands in his lap as if they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.   
"Will look at me," Nico pulled Will's overly fascinating hands into his own lap, "I don't care if you're a doctor, I don't care if we have to work for decades to pay off your student loans. I have always supported you wanting to go to med school because I thought that's what you wanted to do, I don't care about the money. If you've changed your mind, then tell me. If you want to drop out and, I don't know, buy a hot dog cart then do it, I don't give a fuck as long as you're happy."  
This managed to pull a snort of laughter out of Will, "I could never, those things are food poisoning waiting to happen."   
Nico smiled as Will finally met his gaze again.  
“Right now we live on my income only, and I’m happy with the way we live, so there's no pressure for you to bring in a pay check any time soon. Or ever really if that's what you wanted to do. I've never cared about that, I only care that you do what makes you happy, what makes you feel like you have a purpose. And if that means you drop out of school then I'm fine with that. Although I'm pretty sure you'd go crazy staying home, you don't even watch daytime television!"   
"I don't want to drop out," Will conceded, "I guess I just wanted to know it would be ok if I don't make the cut."  
Nico elbowed Will softly in the ribs, “Shut up. You’re going to be an amazing Doctor one day, don't pretend that you don't know that. Now come on, let's head home and I'll quiz you."  
Nico slid out of the booth, pulling Will along by one hand.   
Or," Will countered, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist, “we could just go to bed and you can quiz me tomorrow.”  
Nico pressed a kiss to Will’s temple, “Are you still tired after your nap?”  
 “No,” will snickered, slipping his hand into Nico’s back pocket, “I just have other plans for you.”  
Nico laughed. “Perv. Walk faster.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK this has been stuck in my head for months so I finally wrote it out. Please forgive me.


End file.
